nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The United Republic of Kolm
The United Republic of Kolm is a colossal, genial nation, renowned for its ritual sacrifices, devotion to social welfare, and stringent health and safety legislation. The compassionate, devout population of 6.583 billion Kolmarians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. Babies are increasingly seen as a luxury, a ban on robots in disguise has transformed the entertainment industry, the military is vetting the political loyalties of its remaining officers, and citizens are required to report any and all incidents of prayer to their local Religious Affairs Officer. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Kolm's national animal is the bæresivyl, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests. Government Cabinet Members The Cabinet of Kolm consists of 17 people acting under the supervision of the President. The enormous government juggles the competing demands of Education, Environment, and Welfare. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Dryss inél Pedan. Government Expenditures The Kolmarian government spends 227 trillion meskyns per year--about 54.1% of its GDP. The following chart shows the government sections and its expenses in both percentage and meskyns from highest to lowest: Economy The strong Kolmarian economy, worth 421 trillion meskyns a year, is quite specialized and led by the Information Technology industry, with significant contributions from Tourism, Cheese Exports, and Retail. The average income is 63,722 meskyns per person and the average income tax rate is 72.3% and even higher for the wealthy. Money is reasonably distributed, with the wealthiest 10% of the population (96,158 meskyns per person) earning only about 2.4 times as much as the poorest 10% of the population (39,874 meskyns per person). Policy Government Devolution Government power is substantially delegated to local authorities. Public Protest The right to public protest is considered to be essential. Term Limits Elected representatives must leave office after a legally mandated amount of time. Society Marriage Equality Citizens of the same sex may marry. No Abortion Abortion is illegal. Sex Education School-age children receive mandatory sex education. No Smoking Smoking is prohibited, even in private. Law & Order Human Sacrifice Religious sacrifice of human beings is legal. Economy Capitalism Private industry is permitted within a market-based economy. Maternity Leave Women receive paid leave from employment for childbirth. Prohibition Alcohol is banned. Affirmative Action Organizations are required to meet demographic quotas. Space Program The nation runs a space program. Metricism The state mandates the use of the metric system. International Climate Treaty The nation is a signatory to an international climate treaty. Etymology The name 'Kolm' is derived from Middle Mornþynne "kuome" meaning "between," referring to the union between the five kingdoms. While this is the most agreed upon theory by linguists, some say that 'Kolm' may be derived from Old Mornþynne "kyrœma" for "crown," in reference to the royal crown that kings and queens wear. Vexillological Symbolism Coat-of-Arms In the middle of the flag is a shield with the four coat-of-arms of the kingdoms of Órænys, Lartenyrre, Derimorys, and Œrpessal. To the left and right of the shield are two castle keeps representing the Kingdom of Eriþys which united the five kingdoms together in 1135 CE under the rule of King Onalyv Dornesa III. The vines and flowers growing over the keeps symbolize the ancient history of Kolm and its included kingdoms. The Royal Crown On top of the shield is the Royal Crown, lined with pearls along the support. On the belt of the crown are four pearls symbolizing clarity, liberty, unity, and prosperity. Adorned on the ends of the support are five gemstones, symbolizing the five kingdoms within Kolm. On the top of the crown is the crux, which represents the rule of the people under one flag. Flag Colors The Kolmarian flag has three major colors: maroon, white, and pale blue. The two maroon stripes represent the blood spilt for the unification of Kolm. The two white stripes represent the purity of its unification and the eternal bond between the five kingdoms. The pale blue represents the waters which surround the continent of Petressa, which protects the nation from outside forces. History Founding Kolm was founded in 1135 CE after a conference between the five kingdoms of Petressa (the continent that they control). At the time, the five kingdoms had control over most of the continent, save for some islands and a small chunk of the northwestern peninsula. The king in control of Eriþys at the time, King Onalyv Dornesa III, called the conference to discuss a potential union after the continent had been ravaged by war from a neighboring nation. After 6 days of discussion and meetings, the five kings came to a conclusion and officially announced the union. The following is an excerpt from the decree (translated to English): In accordance with the laws of unification, and recognizing the necessity of a union for the benefits of protection, commerce, law, and security, us five kingdoms declare to be united under a single crown, ruled by the new King Onalyv Dornesa III. This decree establishes the United Kingdom of Kolm, and all who live under its crown shall call themselves 'Kolmarians...' After the declaration, the usage of the term "United Kingdom of Kolm" became widespread, although there were many variations that lasted for several hundred years, such as 'Kingdomship of Kolm,' 'United Kolm,' and 'Kolmar Kingdom.' The House of Dornesa Onalyv III (1135-1142) The House of Dornesa would continue to rule for another 61 years after the founding of Kolm. Onalyv III's first act as the newly-created position of King of Kolm was to increase spending on education. Over 1,500 new schools and 850 public libraries were constructed under his rule. Demþas III (1142-1161) Demþas III is considered to be a moderate ruler. He wasn't very involved in any large-scale projects. However, he did successfully subdue a rebellion. The rebellion, organized by Endoat Yakors--a descendant of Folnayn Yakors IV, a previous ruler of Eriþys--attempted to take the throne. However, with the help of his father, Onalyv III, Demþas defeated Endoat and exiled him to the island of Parenaþo. Kedora Beldimindon (1161-1196) The death of Demþas III led to her taking of the throne. During her reign, Kolm experienced a period of peace and democratic reforms. End of Dornesian Rule In 1196 CE, Queen Kedora Beldimindon died. As there were no legitimate male heirs to the throne, her husband Dekrade Lenden I became king. The House of Lenden Dekrade I (1196-1223) After Queen Kedora's death, her husband took over as monarch of Kolm. His rule was relatively peaceful; besides a few skirmishes, life under his reign was beneficial for the commoners. Dekrade I increased trade with neighboring nations by increasing Kolm's merchant fleet by 450%. Many regard him as the greatest ruler of the House of Lenden. Unfortunately, in 1223 CE, he was killed by a stampede of horses while visiting his stable. A cannon had fired to signal midday which frightened the horses in the pens. A period of assassinations and short-lived kings came after his untimely death. Dekrade II (1223-1241) Dekrade III (1241-1265) Dekrade IV (1265-1278) Rokyce I (1278-1296) Rokyce II (1296-1304) Chaseþde I (1304-1315) Chaseþde II (1315-1324) Chaseþde III (1324-1329) Rokyce III (1329-1333) Dipesal I (1333-1346) Dipesal II (1346-1360) Dipesal III (1360-1377) Dipesal IV (1377-1391) Dipesal IV is assassinated after revolts push the royal family out of the capital. Exploration of Space In 1753 CE, the DAK Vulech completed construction and was assigned a crew. Its first mission was to explore nearby star systems and discover new civilizations. At this point, Kolm had already established trade routes with a few other civilizations, but had yet to make official first contact with a major space-faring nation. Geography Kolm is located on the continent of Petressa. It has a total land area of 25.1892 million km² (15.6518 million mi²). It has 8 major river systems and 3 major watersheds. Within it are two mountain ranges, creating the borders between Eriþys and Órænys, and Órænys and Œrpessal, respectively. It has a wide range of climates: cold tundra in the north, semiarid deserts to the east, highlands and forests in the south, and temperate plains to the west. Its lakes support a large variety of fish, cattle, and birds. Location Kolm is located on the continent of Petressa on the planet Obress, which orbits the star Sarra and has one moon: Unda. Region The United Republic of Kolm is a nation in the region of The Straw Hat Pirates, which is ranked 1,668th in the world for Most Cultured as of June 27, 2017. The Straw Hat Pirates founder is the country of The Democratic Republic of Arlum. The region's current WA delegate is The Cold Pirates of Pheonix Juz. The Prime Minister of the region is The Pirates of the Pirate Navy. The Minister of Culture is The TOTALITE of Federalnoye agentstvo razvedki, and the Minister of Foreign Affairs is The Constitutional Empire of Kenzoland. The Minister of the Interior is currently The Anunnaki Slavemasters of Astro-Tech corporation, and the Triumvirate Judges are The Robbie Rotten of The Union of the Peoples Liberation Army and The UNSC of Cote Azure. World Rankings The United Republic of Kolm is a successful country currently building its economy. The following is a list of categories in which Kolm is in the top 20%, as of June 27, 2017: * Pacifism - Top 7% * Compassion - Top 7% * Niceness - Top 8% * Income Equality - Top 11% * Taxation - Top 11% * Foreign Aid - Top 12% * Safety - Top 13% * Nudity - Top 13% * Eco-Friendliness - Top 14% * Compliance - Top 14% * Tourism - Top 15% * Inclusiveness - Top 15% * Environmental Beauty - Top 17% * Culture - Top 19% * Health - Top 20% * Government Size - Top 20% Regional Rankings Kolm is also ranked in The Straw Hat Pirates, the region which it is located in. The following is a list of categories in which Kolm is ranked in the top 20%, as of June 27, 2017: * Authoritarianism - Top 15% * Income Equality - Top 18% Trivia * It has been abandoned and resurrected at least 3 times. * The highest cause of death is old age, at 75.4%. * The actual founding date of Kolm is December 18, 2013. Category:Nations